Corazón Para Cuatro
by Evelyn Fiedler
Summary: ella esta conciente de que estuvo mal lo que hizo...pero su corazon ama a cuatro personas...sus cuatro mejores amigos...kakashi, sasuke, naruto y sai...y no hay nada que pueda evitarlo...ENTREN Y DEJEN UN COMENTARIO...


_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente) sino a kishimoto-sama y yo hago los fics son ánimo de lucro sino para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…**_

Recomendaciones para la lectura:

-si eres anti-sakura…pues no me critiquéis demasiado…n.n

-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)

-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")

-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (_sakura haruno)_

-Cambio de escena (**0000000000000000**)

KONNICHI WA

Un fic trágico y retorcido…me salio algo raro y espero que no seáis muy duros conmigo…a mi me gusto…pero yo soy yo y mis gustos son extraños…

Bien, aquí esta…

CORAZÓN PARA CUATRO…

Era inevitable…aquella batalla estaba escrita por el destino y nada ni nadie en el mundo habría podido evitarla…pero era bastante lógico...al menos para ella…

¡Mierda! ¿Por que tenia que ser tan complicado? Su vida nunca había sido fácil… ¿y de hecho…quien de ellos había tenido una vida fácil?...

El había nacido maldito y todos en la aldea lo rechazaban con tanta crueldad y desprecio, que era inhumano…su vida siempre había tenido altibajos, muertes, tristezas y amarguras…y a pesar de todo su corazón era dulce, amable y cariñoso, era un ser humano ejemplar, una migo ejemplar, un hermano ejemplar, se podría decir que era perfecto…pero al fin y al cabo era un humano, pero siempre todos tenían algo que aprender de su forma de ser…el era la persona más maravillosa que ella había conocido…

El había presenciado la mas horrible de las masacres…el había visto cuando era tan solo un niñito, a sus padres, amigos, familiares y conocidos morir de una manera asquerosa y terrorífica, luego el se había quedado solo…el por otro lado tenia un corazón frió, cerrado, melancólico y lleno de un odio que actuaba como un veneno para su alma y lo hundía en una soledad sin precedentes…el era la persona mas triste que había conocido en su vida…

El había sido tratado desde que era un niño como un hombre, le habían delegado obligaciones que le correspondían a un adulto, siempre fue el blanco de miradas expectantes, siempre esperaron mucho de el…pero nunca fue suficiente, por perfecto que lo hiciese siempre estaba mal…el debía ser el mejor en todo…y vivía a la sombra de un padre desalmado e insensible que predicaba la perfección sin importar nada o nadie…por culpa de esos estupidos principios el perdió a lo más importante que había tenido…amigos…el era la persona mas melancólica que había conocido en su vida…

El había pasado su niñez en un salón de combates, había sido enseñado y entrenado para no tener alguna clase de sentimientos o emociones con respecto a absolutamente nada…había crecido alejado del mundo, únicamente en compañía de un desalmado ninja y un hermano que había muerto…nunca tuvo ilusiones, sueños, metas o ambiciones….era según si mismo, como un arma, una herramienta, no se creía un ser humano…se creía una maquina…su vida siempre había estado vacía y no tenia sentido alguno, mas que seguir ordenes, por ilógicas que estas fuesen…el era la persona mas vacía que había conocido en su vida…

Pero no tenia por que quejarse…ellos habían sido su familia desde que tenia once años de edad…cada uno había constituido una parte vital en su vida y en su corazón…

_Naruto_

_Sasuke_

_Kakashi_

_Sai_

Cada uno de ellos con su forma de ser y a su manera, se habían ganado su corazón…ellos eran sus hermanos, sus amigos, sus amores…su todo, por ellos…por cada uno de ellos seria capaz de darlo todo…hasta la vida misma…si era necesario…

Y ahora estaban ellos ahí, por fin juntos…pero destinados a morir a manos de si mismos y todo por las estupidas rivalidades y los paradigmas y prejuicios que cada uno de ellos se habían creado…

Eso no tenis por que suceder así…ella quería tener una vida buena…compartir su vida con ellos…pero ellos eran muy egoístas y solo pensaban en cumplir sus venganzas o las ordenes de personas sin corazón…ellos no podían ver lo que ella estaba sufriendo por ellos…ellos no querían ver que le causaban dolor…

Los podía ver…a los cuatro hombres de su vida pelear…el kyûbi estaba desatado, el poder de los sharingan también…era un total caos…los chidori, el rasengan y los animales de tinta chocaban con frecuencia en el centro de la batalla…y ella estaba parada en un extremo totalmente inmóvil…sin poder meterse para nada…

¿Por qué?

Por que esa no era su pelea…ella no tenia nada contra ellos y ellos no tenían nada contra ella…por que ella era la única cosa que tenían en común ahora…por que ya no eran amigos como lo habían sido cuando tenían doce y quince años…por que ahora eran rivales y peleaban por el honor de su aldea…por venganza, capricho o una orden…

¿Entonces…ella también debía pelear?...

No…

¿Los iba a dejar morir?...

Tampoco…

¿Entonces que debía hacer?

Parar la pelea…

¿Por qué?

Por que ellos eran su vida y no podía permitirse veros heridos…por que sasuke podía ser un vengador, sai un insensible, naruto un demonio y kakashi un traumado…pero ¿y que?...ella era su amiga, su hermana, su amante…no importaba nada, ellos eran su familia y ella estaba dispuesta a salvar a su familia…así eso le costara la vida…

De cualquier manera su existencia ya no tenia sentido para ella…no es que fuese una suicida…pero desde que kakashi, naruto, sai y sasuke habían comenzado a pelear…había podido entender que ella era la causante de todo…

¿Por qué?

Por que ella era una autentica…perra...por que los amaba a todos…y si…del amor pasional que se tiene cuando se esta enamorado…ella se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, de su maestro, de su amor de adolescente y de su apoyo…

…Naruto, kakashi, sasuke y sai…

Cuatro nombres que demostraban a cuatro hombres…

…cariño, admiración, pasión y misterio…

Cuatro palabras que describían a cuatro hombres…y a todos ellos podía resumirlos en unas sola palabra…

…AMOR…

¿Podía culparse por que su corazón era rebelde y se había enamorado de cuatro hombres…de sus cuatro mejores amigos?

Claro que si…por que ella había aceptado esto y había experimentado su "amor" con cada uno de ellos. Los había engañado a todos…a todos los amaba…pero a todos les había mentido…por que a ninguno le era fiel…

Y lo mas cínico de todo...es que nunca había sentido remordimiento culpa… ¿Por qué?...por que a todo los amaba por igual…y no podía dejar de amarlos a los cuatro…su corazón les pertenecía a los cuatro…

Pero ellos no pudieron entender eso…y cuando se enteraron empezaron a pelear por su corazón, pero no se enojaron con ella, estaban tan profundamente enamorados que solo la dejaron de lado hasta que el último quedara en pie para ser su amante…

Pero ella sabía que las ordenes, la venganza y el poder no valían nada, ella sabia muy bien que ellos peleaban por que la querían a ella, para ellos tenerla era tener un trofeo…el mayor amor de su vida…

Por que ellos si la amaban incondicionalmente y siempre lo habían hecho…pero ella no podía amar a uno solo…

Y al verlos pelear decidió que ella era la culpable y que era una zorra y que no merecía vivir…ella les había lastimado el corazón…y ahora ella iba a detener todo y lo iba a pagar también todo…

Entonces corrió, acumulo todo el chakra que poseía y corrió, no con tristeza, no con lagrimas, no con desesperación…sino mas bien con resignación…eso era lo que debía hacer…por que era su error, su culpa y tenia que remediarlo, si alguno de ellos moría ella no seria capaz de volver a vivir…

Todos estaban preparados para atacar, todos con caras maniáticas, todos cegados por el dolor y la desesperación de tener a quien se ama…Ya no había marcha atrás, los cuatro se habían lanzado con sus mas poderosos ataques, con un impulso imposible de detener cuando la vieron…

-no…- susurraron al unísono, ella se había plantado en medio de todo con una barrera de chakra cubriéndola débilmente…pero ya no podían parar…no pudieron parar…los ataques chocaron sobre ella, sobre su amada…y una explosión estallo y una columna de humo les impidió ver algo…

Todos ellos tenían caras de horror. Se acercaron al centro y vieron desesperados como ella se encontraba tendida sobre la tierra con heridas que ni Tsunade-sama seria capaz de curar…ahogándose en su propia sangre que salía por su boca, de sus extremidades desgarradas y sus contusiones por todo el cuerpo…

Ninguno estaba preparado para ver eso…para verla a ella así…se acurrucaron junto a ella, los cuatro reunidos…ella los miro y esbozo una de esas sonrisas que los enloquecía a todos…

-lo lamento chicos…- murmuro con dificultad, tosiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, ellos la miraron desolados…sorpresivamente las lagrimas se precipitaron a los cuatro pares de ojos -no lloren por mi chicos…después de todo soy yo la culpable…- dijo sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba –pero antes de...irme…me tienes que prometer que jamás volverán a pelear por una mujer…no vale la pena…-

-sakura-chan…no…- balbuceo naruto desgarradoramente, había vuelto a su forma humana, sakura lo callo.

-como última petición quiero que me dejen aquí y me quemen- dijo con firmeza mirando a sasuke, el cual parecía tan trastornado que no se movió –y mis cenizas las llevaran a un lago y las arrojaran…después volverán a la aldea y dirán que morí por un accidente y nada mas…y se olvidaran de mi para siempre…-añadió.

-no podemos hacer eso…- dijo kakashi seriamente. Sakura frunció el ceño.

-claro que pueden…deben odiarme por que soy una perra y los engañe a todos…- dijo con rudeza, los cuatro la observaron consternados.

-¿entonces no nos amas?- pregunto sai sin atisbo de sonrisa, sakura miro al cielo y suspiro.

-claro que los amo…a los cuatro por igual…mi corazón les pertenece a los cuatro…pero eso no es posible y por mi culpa no van a morir…- dijo -adiós…no los olvidaré jamás…- susurró y el alma partió de su cuerpo, pero no se fue a cielo…ahora ella pagaría por todo el sufrimiento que había causado…

Por que era una maldita perra…y se lo merecía, así ellos no opinaran lo mismo…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mmm…no se si me merezca un review…pero si quieren dejármelo ahí esta el botón…me siento perturbada…**

**Bien nos estamos leyendo… ¡hasta entonces!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
